


Just A Little Bit Of Love For Bones

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, at first just Spock/Kirk, but the story aims at threesome, dialogue heavy at first, then sex heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Something is troubling Bones. Jim and Spock are quick to figure out what it might be, and fortunately, the both of them are eager to offer their dear doctor a helping hand. Or all the hands they have. Literally.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)
> 
> 1, The number of chapters may slightly change...  
> 2, The first one and the third one are very short, while the rest are rather long :)

„I’m proud of you, you know, Jim?”

Captain James T. Kirk stopped chewing his lunch and looked suspiciously at his friend who almost didn’t touch his own meal. He had noticed that doctor McCoy was slightly aloof in the past weeks, didn’t eat much, and form time to time seemed to be genuinely lost in his own thoughts, however, the question still managed to caught Jim off guard. Bones said it under his breath as if unsure whether he really wished to say it, gazing into the empty space without a single hint of a tendency to meet Jim’s eyes.

“Why is that, Bones?” he asked curiously and continued on chewing, yet kept eyeing his friend cautiously.

“Well, I have never expected you would ever settle down. Even though not properly as you have no house or a stable job back on the Earth,” chuckled the older man nervously before he proceed to explanation, “You know, I’m just glad that it’s working for you. With Spock, I mean,” he continued and casted a brief smile in Jim’s direction. “You are in a relationship for more than… five months? That’s probably the longest relationship you’ve ever had.”

That wasn’t something Jim could argue with. It was true that upon acting on his feelings towards Spock, he had never been so happy and in such a harmonic relationship. On the other hand, he had never respected his partner more than Spock, moreover, he was older and more mature now than during his previous attempts.

“Thank you,” he nodded at Bones who was now gazing at his full plate. “I’m glad myself,” he smiled despite it wasn’t that funny, but he wanted to ease the weird tension emanating from his friend. And he succeeded at least a bit because doctor McCoy snorted quietly. After all, neither of them wanted to draw any attention from the rest of the crew having lunch in here.

“It’s… it’s good… for you,” Bones nodded then, however, his friend wasn’t the Captain of Enterprise just thanks to his adorable smile. He was quite a clever, observing man who was able to decipher the subtle trembles in Bones’ voice, and the shadow of pain flickering in his eyes once he looked up for a moment. “As long as you’re happy, I’m totally happy for the both of you.”

Partially, Kirk felt Bones was speaking the truth, yet he could fool other people to believe he was happy, hell, he could fool even himself for some time, but something was telling Kirk that his friend had an issue with his relationship with Spock. Thinking of it, it probably wasn’t one regarding their ranks as it wouldn’t make Bones’ behaviour border with being ashamed. No, he would’ve spoken about it openly for it would’ve been for the better of the ship. It must’ve been something else…

“You should eat something, Bones,” Kirk advices him, aiming to have the rest of the conversation somewhere private. “We both are off for the next days, and I’d like to have a drink with you, but… You know as well as I do that it does no good when drinking on an empty stomach, old friend.”

At these words, Bones flinched and Kirk simply couldn’t understand why there was panic apparent in his facial expression. His friend stuttered out an apology, something about a patient he wished to be with during the afternoon, and with flushed cheeks, Bones stumbled out of the dining room.

Bewildered, Jim stared after him, already decided that it he couldn’t let Bones suffer because of whatever was troubling him. Together, they must be able to find a solution…


	2. Chapter 2

“Jim, I am at most proud of you that you are so concentrated on such a crucial task as folding your shirts certainly is, however, I believe that your clothing received enough patting till the rest of times.”

The amused tone brought a smile upon Jim’s lips even though he was taken aback by his own transparency, but if he were folding his shirts for ages…

“What is it, my captain? Do you wish to speak of it?” asked Spock gently, seating himself in an armchair, looking curiously at Jim who put his shirt finally aside, sitting on their bad just in his trousers.

“There’s an… issue,” nodded Jim for himself, looking up to Spock who crossed his arms on his chest, waiting to hear more. “Issue with Bones.”

“And is this issue of a professional or personal matter?”

“I’m sure it’s mostly personal, but there might be something with professionalism as well… yes, maybe,” Jim left both options open when shifting on the bed, having his leg under himself when he continued, “Have you noticed something weird about doctor McCoy lately?”

Spock thought for a second, and then admitted, “Nothing I would have thought was of any importance, but were you about to explain what exactly troubles you, I may help.”

“Alright,” Jim assented as he knew that Spock was aware of many things going on in here and was able to notice various changes, and when it came to emotional states of people, he catalogued them, yet didn’t mull over them during his leisure time, of course. “I was at lunch with Bones and he was saying some things, but it was mostly the way he told them. It felt like he has a problem with our relationship, but on the other hand… He said he is proud of me, and I think he was being honest, but… but it somehow pained his to say it, maybe even to be there with me…” he poured out the mess of thoughts running through his head, hoping that Spock was able to put them in order and grasp what Jim was talking about.

The raised brows of his lover suggested Jim that Spock was intrigued by the said things, maybe balancing on the verge of amusement which in no time vanished, leaving his features emanating only pure curiosity.

“I can tell you that doctor McCoy has not changed his behaviour around me, nor did he ceased his annoying endeavours to introduce me the worst type of terrestrial humour…” Spock said, but before he finished, Jim interrupted him, building his insertion on what Spock revealed:

“I hadn’t seen anything odd as well, he’s being his good old grumpy self, but the way he behaved at lunch... He even refused my offer to have a drink with me,” shook Jim his head bemusedly, and therefore, it was no wonder he was caught off guard when with the subtlest his of smugness, Spock said:

“But I may have a theory explaining our doctor’s demeanour.”

“You’re kidding,” snorted Jim in disbelief because Spock was so sure of himself it made Jim think he was pulling his leg.

“I would not have ever… kidded… you,” assured him the Vulcan, proceeding to enlighten Jim on the discussed subject. “I didn’t give it much thought until you’ve mentioned the contradiction between McCoy’s words and displayed emotions because, indeed, something similar I have experience. However, the emotions were anxiety and insecurity, yet when I inquired him about that, he insisted there was nothing wrong and nothing to be nervous about. Obviously he lied, which I was able to deduce from his accelerated heartbeat and wet hands as well.”

“What were you talking about back then…?” Jim raised a question.

“I was slightly unnerved by our sleeping arrangements,” answered Spock truthfully. “I do often wake up while pressing you into the bed, so I opted for making sure with doctor McCoy whether my weight wouldn’t hurt you, possibly together with the temperature of the room you claim that you don’t mind.”

“I do not,” insisted Jim on, torn between being touched by Spock’s attentiveness and being annoyed by the fact he consulted Bones on such an intimate matter, however, if it was connected to the explanation of Spock’s theory, he might as well ignore it.

“Doctor McCoy was of the same opinion, yet when I thanked him sincerely in the human way by shaking his hand, he appeared to be the most embarrassed being in the whole universe, Jim,” Spocked added meaning fully. “I acknowledge that my question might have surprised him, but supposing he is a professional, his nervous state should have been brought about by a different source, which I reckon, I have managed to decipher were I successful in studying human emotions and their correlation with physical reactions.”

Paying close attention to every word Spock uttered, and also to the meaning behind them, Jim frowned a little, musing on what was suggested by his partner before asking seriously, “You think that Bones has a crush on you?”

“Even though I would have put it differently, and even though it may sounds rather bizarre, but… Yes, I think so,” clasped Spock his hands in front of him, placing his connected fingers under his chin. “It would explain his strange behaviour at lunch as well.”

“He was being jealous?”

“Might be,” said Spock thoughtfully, but then shared another possibility with Jim, “Yet I am positive that I have spotted his anxiety also in your close proximity, and therefore, I have assumed that doctor McCoy is not interested only in me, but most importantly in both of us, Jim.”

This time, Jim didn’t just take the information in. He stared at Spock, eyes not far from popping out of their sockets. Was this really what his friend might have been longing for? Was this what he wanted? And was this wish the reason for the doctor’s nervousness?

Despite the surprise messing up with his head, Jim couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued by the thought of Bones… being with them… He had a crush on him during the studies, but as his friend didn’t seem to be into him in any way, he aimed his focus at the girls, and then he met Spock.

Spock…

Recovering from shock, he looked at his partner who seemed preoccupied with his own speculations. Was it possible that Spock would be interested in Bones as well? Before he endeavoured to speak about the matter, Spock voiced his thoughts:

“Judging from all the peculiarities of human nature and everything I have learnt about your species, I reckon I might know what appears the main issue with doctor McCoy, Jim,” Spock looked at Jim intently, his brown eyes shining with quiet excitement he sported whenever executing deduction at such a level, and Jim couldn’t shake off the feeling he resembled Sherlock Holmes with his enthusiasm right now. “Had he been interested only in one of us, he probably would have tried to ask earlier, yet I admit that he might have refrained from these ideas for our future being so unpredictable when boarding Enterprise. Still, I’d prefer a theory regarding our dear doctor questioning himself why he fell for both of us, and thus hesitating whom he should approach… An alien who irks him, or his long-time friend who is a notorious womanizer?”

Listening to him, Jim grasped every single word he uttered even though he was unable to wipe his dreamy smile out of his face when Spock was elaborating on the topic, seemingly totally enthralled by forming the picture for Jim.

“And before he made his mind, we had already bonded, and then started a romantic relationship on our own. It is hard for me, but yes, I am able to imagine how bewildered doctor McCoy must feel… I do not doubt there is guilt in him, anger, regret… Our friend is such a professional that he did not let anybody see the emotions eating him up alive, yet now, when it is all quiet and relaxed here, all the curbed urges might have surfaced recently.”

Jim slowly nodded, agreeing basically with everything Spock said. It had occurred to him, too, that Bones’ behaviour might be connected to the idleness of past days as the Star Fleet commanded them to let the crew have some rest. There weren’t any planets around suitable for vacation, so they had to stay aboard, but with bars, a swimming pool, sauna… It was alright to slow down a bit, Jim thought as he definitely was enjoying some days off, but now there was an issue he could attend to. 

A sudden surge of energy coursed through him and Jim sprung up to his feet.

“I’m going to see Bones,” he declared and intended to head for the door.

“Jim! Don’t,” Jim heard though, span around and faced Spock who rose as well.

“I need to see him, Spock,” insisted Jim, heart pounding violently. “I’ve just realized that my best friend could be in love with me… with us for years, and I don’t want to let him suffer anymore.”

Spock only shook his head, expression grave.

“What else do you expect me to do?” Jim sighed in the end, energy evaporating from his body as he experienced frustration.

“I do not expect anything, Jim. I will not stand in your way, but I’d prefer you to sit back and allow the thoughts and emotions to settle down. The last thing we should want is to shock our friend, to embarrass him, and possibly hurt him,” said Spock reasonably, and his voice gradually gentled as he watched Jim returning to the bed where he again sat down, suddenly looking all weary.

“Yeah… you’re right,” he conceded, eyes pointed somewhere in front of him. “It might even scare him off that we know… That we probably know.”

Jim settled for pondering the options before he would act, which wasn’t exactly his style, but he understood Spock’s points, willing to follow his advice. However, his head started to ache slightly, and his vigour to think it through weakened. Therefore, he gratefully accepted Spock sitting behind him, putting fingers on Jim’s temples, and massaging the spots tenderly. Relaxing into his ministrations, Jim smiled, feeling lightening relief washing over his body, and as he completely let his guard down then, he asked:

“What do you think of it, love? Is there a chance that we would… you know…”

He trailed off not because he didn’t dare to voice his ideas, but because he was sure Spock knew what he was insinuating. Still, the subsequent silence unnerved Jim slightly, making him to cover one of Spock’s hands as he turned around to face the Vulcan.

“What do you feel for Bones?” he asked softly, meeting Spock’s eyes and seeing the struggle within them, dispersed by a hint of honesty in the next split second.

“I have never loved anybody but you, Jim, yet it is true that I have always felt a peculiar kind of fondness towards him. I haven’t paid any attention to it yet, but in terms of emotional connection and physical desire, I am positive…” obvious hesitation and a loud gulp occurred before Spock continued, “I am positive that I could be strongly enamoured by him.”

And the arousal blazing within the pair of brown eyes was undeniable, knew Jim when watching his sincere friend whom Jim loved deeply as well, however, he perfectly knew what Spock was talking about.

There was a pang of jealous, of course there was one, yet when he dropped his gaze down, recollecting his thoughts and ordering them, he was already affected by Spock’s passion for the idea of having Bones with them. Closing his eyes, he deliberately stopped pushing wandering pictures of Bones away from his mind or trying to focus on anything else as now… when he learnt Spock’s take on it… It flooded him with its full force, rendering him utterly helpless when facing the fact that his heart was even eager to show love to Bones, to finally let these feelings fully on display, to touch him the way his heart had always craved to…

“Who I was trying to fool?” he murmured a rhetorical question.

“A beg your pardon?”

Jim shook his head dismissively, but then he looked up to Spock with a tentative smile.

“I’m just wondering how we could be so happy together, and only after five months realize that there’s a space for the third person in our relationship,” he said with a hint of hesitation as he was still sort of expecting that Spock would turn the idea down, still sort of expecting that he misunderstood Spock for he wasn’t thinking with his brain.

“I think we have known it, yet we didn’t acknowledge it until the possible solution presented itself,” suggested Spock, and in order to draw Jim closer to him, he hugged him from behind, nuzzling at his nape gently.

“So…” swallowed Jim as he was preparing to ask the final question, “So is that a yes for trying to invite Bones over?”

“Yes, Jim,” breathed Spock against Jim’s neck, “According to my calculations, this appears to be the only appropriate option… quite alluring option…”

Relief and excitement surging through Jim’s veins, he chuckled happily, “You have a thing for love/hate relationship with him, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Spock literally purred behind him, planting a little kiss on Jim’s neck, and although Jim was able to picture Spock’s face being utterly impassive when saying this, his eyes must have been gleaming with silent enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, I know, but the remaining chapters are quite long :)

“I’m genuinely proud of Jim that he managed to teach you some human manners, but you don’t have to be sorry for caring, Spock,” said Bones, tidying up his table.

“I was told that such a question might have been considered inappropriate,” Spock explained why he came to apologize for their previous conversation. It was two days after he had spoken with Jim about their intentions how to solve McCoy’s troubles.

Doctor sighed, was silent for a while, and when he answered, he sounded quiet tired.

“No, not inappropriate, Spock. Maybe unexpected, but if you were worried, then it is completely alright to ask,” assured him Bones, and he looked at Spock, trying to offer him a little smile. Strained, but a smile after all.

It occurred to Spock that the doctor was really being honest, so he let the corners of his lips twitch slightly.

“I am glad you are not cross with me, doctor. Moreover, I hope I have not made it uncomfortable between us,” he said, sort of curious to see McCoy’s reaction, and his heart gave a funny leap once his dear doctor quickly turned his gaze back to the table, red colour spreading from his neck to his cheeks as the Vulcan noticed that McCoy involuntarily shivered. In order to appease him, Spock added, “Still, I would like to invite you over to have a drink with me and Jim in our quarters. Personally, I do not care much about myself, but you and Jim should enjoy the remaining peaceful days. I know how important it is for human beings to relax, doctor.”

Fortunately, Spock already knew so much about people that he successfully deciphered why the other man literally froze up in his movements, and why he casted an almost frightened look in his direction. His expression was one of a haunted animal, cornered, and frantically thinking of a way out. Spock was aware that McCoy felt so because there were no but one patient and he had no good excuse to talk himself out of it, moreover, Bones must have known Spock meant well, so it would not be wise to turn his offer down.

It was unavoidable to accept. Spock was able to estimate McCoy’s thoughts regarding the fact that he couldn’t keep evading them forever, moreover, he trusted doctor’s innate bravery. There wasn’t even the slightest chance McCoy wouldn’t approve, which somehow pushed up even Spock’s courage in terms of his demeanour towards the anxious doctor.

Before McCoy said anything, Spock slowly, very slowly approached him and tentatively, very very gently grasped his arm, squeezing the muscle as in a supportive gesture.

“You are welcome, doctor. There is nothing you should fear…” he said as softly as he was able to, and judging from McCoy’s surprised, yet a bit less frightened look in his brown eyes, which were suddenly so close…

“It is going to be alright, trust me,” Spock added quickly as if not to get lost in the moment too much, and therefore, he promptly retreated to his previous place, offering McCoy the last reassuring half-smile. “At eight o’clock, doctor. We will be waiting for you.”

And with that he left the doctor on his own, being quite aware that McCoy was staring at the place where he was standing for a few more moments, pondering what the evening could possibly be holding for him…


	4. Chapter 4

“…and I’m proud of you because you didn’t allow emotions to take the better of you. You listened to me and thought it through, and therefore, we formed a plan that will be hopefully considerate to all participants,” heard Bones once he approached quarters of his friends.

“I suppose you’re right…” Jim answered, and to Bones, it seemed that Spock was trying to calm the Captain down as if he was fretting about Bones visiting them, while Spock gently reminded him he did his best.

As Spock attempted to console Jim, it rekindled McCoy’s memory from the morning when Spock was so gentle, assuring him that…

A violent shiver went through his whole body, stopping for a second at his heart, making it swell in anticipation that Bones desperately endeavoured to supress during the whole day. Spock’s words, the touch, the soft look in his eyes… It was driving Bones’ imagination crazy as the way Spock behaved caused his hope to bloom, constricting his chest with emotions so strong, it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

However, being a brave countryside doctor, he didn’t allow to be scared off by his fears from being pitied by his friends, who were inevitably too clever and observing to realize what Bones was going through, yet they had no idea how to help him. Knocking on the door, he inhaled deeply, and with his chin up, he entered the lion’s den.

The first thing he noticed inside, was the heat in the room, but he quickly realized it wasn’t as hot in here as the Vulcans would’ve preferred. In the end, it felt sort of alright because the air was fresh, well as fresh as it could be in the middle of nowhere in the space, but still, the stress partially left his body once was here, and Spock, rising from his armchair, welcomed him warmly and offered him a glass.

“Hi, Bones,” the doctor heard from the adjacent room, and as he turned towards the voice, he had to brace himself not to gape at Jim because… because McCoy definitely had a thing for the festive shirts his Captain had. The combination of green and golden was beautiful on its own, but the v-neck of the shirt, the glimpse of Jim’s skin…

Jim only entered the room and Bones was immediately blushing.

“Jim,” he managed to say, smiling a bit awkwardly, but the Captain didn’t seem to notice as his eyes were darting between his two friends, and also between the two bottles he was holding.

“Altair Water or Saurian Brandy?” he asked, but once both Spock and Bones bestowed him with looks dripping with irony, he also gave an answer, “Both, I guess,” he chuckled and handed the Altair Water to Spock, while opening the Saurian Brandy for himself and his dear doctor.

Once their glasses here filled with chosen beverages, they let them clink with nothing in particular in mind, but McCoy didn’t give it much thought as he was eager to get some alcohol into his system. His lips immediately curved into a satisfied smile as the pleasantly burning liquid surged down his throat and to his stomach, and Bones knew that soon enough we was going to fell less tense. Sitting down, the conversation among them started at discussing the benefits of the vacation the whole crew was taking, then they opted for talking about the overall success of their mission, and after an hour or so Bones and Jim were literally giggling at Spock’s story of his accidental discovery of terrestrial cocktails, being at first horrified by what the combination of words cock and tails might embody, but then he admitted that some of the outcomes weren’t entirely bad.

Relaxed, Bones was splayed in the armchair, genuinely enjoying himself. It wasn’t even weird or uncomfortable to be around his friends who were a couple, not speaking of the fact he had not been able to decide whom he had fallen harder for. But no, there was no tension anymore, no anxiety, and Bones was smiling absent-mindedly even though he wasn’t drunk. Just a bit intoxicated, so he quite quickly spotted that there was something going on with Jim. His cheeks might have been flushed due to the high temperature in here, but the way he was fidgeting, and by the look he subsequently flashed McCoy with, none of the past stories were riveting his mind.

Bones gulped and a wave of arousal washed over his body. What was going on, he thought, suddenly all cautious as he gazed at the other man in the room. In the exact moment, Spock rose to his feet and headed for a panel on the wall, adjusting lights so it turned rather dim inside, yet Bones was still able to see clearly what he needed.

Whom he needed…

“If you allow me this sudden change of the subject, doctor, I’d like to proceed to the salient point of the evening,” Spock said in an even voice, facing Bones, but keeping his distance. “Me and Jim… we have noticed your nervousness around us. We have noticed there is something troubling you, doctor.”

“And… and we think, Bones, that we have figured it out,” filled Jim the information in, looking at his friend with a slight hesitation in his manner of speech, as if he was insecure about how to speak to McCoy right now.

Bones swallowed hard, wide eyes darting between the two men as his pulse sped up. He wasn’t surprised that his friends realized what was going on, they were too smart for it, yet the knowledge still didn’t prevent Bones from feeling ashamed, red colour reaching his cheeks. Now it was time they’d say they didn’t mind, but they were already together, so they were sorry and…

“We do think that we know what is troubling you, however, we also managed to come up with a possible solution,” continued Spock, and Bones’ eyes seemed to be about popping out of his sockets.

What was that about? What solution? Bemused, Bones frowned and gazed at Jim, who offered him the shiest smile he had ever seen on his face, his heart throbbing at that, but that sweet little gesture helped him unwind a bit even though he wasn’t sure why. Encouraged by the gentle look in Jim’s eyes, he felt somehow encouraged, dismissing his own confusion for he was sure that Spock was going to offer him explanation.

And his hand…? Bones raised his eyebrows as he watched Spock approaching him slowly and extending his hand into Bones’ direction, hinting him to stand up.

“Would you come to me?” he asked softly, and Bones caught up himself in the middle of the movement, not really pondering it, just obliging Spock’s request.

Facing only Spock, having Jim behind him back, Bones focused on the Vulcan’s brown eyes which took his breath away, as from the sudden almost intimate proximity, he saw all the emotions, curbed in those beautiful depths, gazing at him with quiet fondness.

It seemed… it looked like… Bones struggled to even think of the possibility that his friends weren’t going to show sympathy and nothing else. Shivering, he looked over his shoulder to spot that Jim was intently looking at them, expression hopeful and eager.

It certainly seemed as if… and then… McCoy’s attention was brought between their bodies where Spock tentatively grasped his hand, squeezing it in a question that was becoming nearly palpable, hanging in the atmosphere, and suddenly Bones realized that it wasn’t about their offer. It was about his assent.

“You can’t be serious!” he gasped, meaning to exclaim, but his voice came out more like as a disbelieving squeak. Incredulously, he stared at Spock who only nodded, maintaining eyes contact with the doctor.

“We are very serious,” he said, seemingly still rather calm, but Bones saw the shade of green painting his cheeks. Soon enough the colours blurred in front of his eyes, as Spock leaned into him, and once he checked whether Bones wasn’t about to protest, he planted his lips on Bones’.

Unable to believe what Spock just did, Bones didn’t move, he only gave a shaky exhale, but then it was impossible to resists the hot mouth upon his own, so he reciprocated the kiss, at first gently, yet as Spock tugged on his hand, bringing their bodies closer, McCoy shivered in anticipation and properly kissed Spock back. He placed his free hand on Spock’s chest, being just mere millimetres away from his own, and just as his mind started to nag him for doing this before Jim, he felt two strong hands sneaking around his body, palms spread on his torso as Jim’s front touching his back.

And Bones groaned into Spock’s mouth as he for the very first time he learnt what it meant for a dream to come true. 

“Bones, we know your interest is not purely physical…” purred Jim in Bones’ ear, making him tremble against him. “It’s not only about sex, Bones… but also about our relationship.”

Spock withdrew slowly from the kiss, meeting McCoy’s hazy eyes, yet the doctor was quite aware of the hunger written in Spock’s features, mingling with a certain graveness connected to the situation. He wanted to make sure Bones was listening to what Jim was saying to him.

“We were thinking about it, and reached a conclusion that we’d like you to join us…” Jim continued, nuzzling at Bones’ temple.

The doctor’s body was on fire, his heart thundering, mind reeling because it all sounded too good. He wasn’t able to muster any words to say, he just stared at Spock, while Jim pressed into his back. It felt surreal that his best friend was so much into it, Bones thought, desperately searching through his memories whether Jim have ever displayed any similar interest in him, but he couldn’t think straight with Jim’s hot body so close, with the vivid imagine of Jim’s cock being the hard thing that was poking his lower back.

“Exactly. Our bond is powerful thanks to being a combination of emotional and physical connection… the respect of our minds, love of our hearts, devotion of our souls, and desire of our bodies…” was Spock’s voice meaningful, yet sensual at once. “Are you willing to bond with us, doctor?”

Spock’s eyes were burning, engraving its look into McCoy’s soul when the doctor nodded, trying to curb his eagerness, but it wasn’t very much possible with the intense emotions emanating from each of Spock’s features, and his love in combination with Jim’s hot breath upon Bones’ neck, and his erection being pressed into him… Such a combo literally couldn’t fail in asking McCoy to do basically anything.

“I am,” he managed, and as his justice always seeking soul ached to see also Jim’s consent to this, Bones slightly turned his head, while Jim understood the gesture perfectly.

“I want you, Bones,” he whispered because they were so close that McCoy must’ve heard it anyway. “I have always had…” he sighed, his voice dripping with longing , and once he said it, Jim shifted his position, stepped slightly aside, so he was able to partially face McCoy and see his still surprised eyes.

“I want you,” he repeated, and something deep, very deep within Bones’ soul roared at the want in Jim’s eyes, at the honest love in his eyes. Without further struggling, Bones gave in, shook off all the restraints, threw away all his doubts, and took the plunged by gripping on Jim’s festive shirt and clashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bones tried to pour his emotions into this one kiss and let Jim know how much and for how long he had wanted this… to kiss his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Completely swallowed by greed, Bones fully turned to Jim, their bodies flushed as they kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Bones didn’t even wonder why it was so as he hadn’t dared to question Jim’s interests back on Earth, and before he managed to get used to life in space, Jim was already quite close with Spock, but now… now he was finally allowed to unleash all his feelings and desires, kissing Jim deeply, stroking lovingly his cheek. Bones moaned quietly once their aroused groins touched, when Jim keep hugging him around his waist, holding him close to himself.

Despite having his mind occupied almost solely by thoughts on Jim, Bones didn’t cease his grip on Spock’s hand, unwilling to let him feel neglected in any way, but the Vulcan probably wasn’t about to complain. After a few moments, he tenderly brushed the skin of Bones’ hand and stepped aside, using the peaceful period to undo his clothes. Once he was sitting on the bed just in his trousers, pondering whether he should get rid of them as well, he noticed that his friends seemed to have their matters sorted, supressed emotions freed and accepted.

He felt like they really needed to show their feelings for one another as… well, they had known each other for quite a long time, and Spock wouldn’t have been surprised if human beings experienced some awkwardness about their friendship turning into a romantic relationship. When looking at them as they were just holding each other, staring into each other eyes with lips parted and cheeks flushed… The passion in between them would’ve been palpable if it had been logically possible.

As moved by the adoration in Jim’s eyes as Bones was, he relented to the urge to include Spock again, yet once he turned attention to him, he supposed that the Vulcan wasn’t annoyed in the slightest. His brown eyes were gleaming with sheer interest, but Bones wasn’t physically able to maintain any eye contact for the temptation to ogle Spock’s chest was far too great. Of course, he had seen his bare chest before, but only now he was genuinely allowed to watch, so he did, because Jim already joined Spock on the bed, devouring his mouth, which… which was really something.

The always so stoic Spock was kissing Jim with fervour, firm grip upon his shirt while kissing sounds filled the room, while Jim’s already slightly swallowed lips were being attacked by Spock’s.

Bones shuddered as the quite obvious information who is the dominant one in the relationship made it through the fog in his mind. But despite that, once they parted, Jim asked Bones breathlessly with his voice cracking with eagerness, “What would you wish to do tonight? Or… how would you wish to do it tonight?”

He stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, while Spock gave him a fond look before turning to Bones, offering him a tiny, yet assuring smile, “Our first night together should belong to you, doctor, for it occurs so that there have always been mutual interest among us, however, the outcome has been unfavourable for you so far. Therefore, this night shall play out as the very first attempt at making amends to you.”

Bones nodded as he understood what Spock was talking about, even though he would’ve put it differently. Still, he knew the Vulcan meant well without any endeavours to patronize him or whatever. He was just being nice and honest, which Bones was grateful for as he knew that sincerity was something he treasured in a relationship. On the other hand, he still hadn’t figured out the answer to Jim’s question, moreover, his thinking process was significantly hampered by Spock’s touching words, and also by his greenish cheeks, naked chest, and unmissable erection unsuccessfully hidden by a black layer of his trousers.

Gulping hard, he tried to muster the last rationally thinking brain cells to form a sentence which he stammered out: “I… I’ve never had… preferences… I enjoy… I just enjoy sex.”

He sort of foresaw Jim’s reaction – the Captain grinned, apparently thrilled by Bones’ answer. For a few seconds, he was just eyeing Bones, but then he looked at Spock, leaning into him and whispering something into his ear. The Vulcan raised his brows when listening, however, there was no hesitation when giving assent to what Jim suggested.

“Alright, Jim,” he said and Bones spotted the glint of desire within his brown eyes.

“If you don’t like anything, Bones, just say so,” caught Jim his attention when standing up.

“Very well,” he agreed, but before he could say or do anything else, Jim tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head and implying he should put off the rest of clothes as well, which Jim was already doing, kicking away his boots and paying literally no mind where they landed.

Corners of Bones’ lips twitched in amusement, however, as he was putting his clothes away, he realized that all stress, insecurity, and nervousness had left his body for good as well. He was amused, relaxed, and anticipating what was about to come, while he sort of knew what caused the change – despite this situation was new, he was still with Jim and Spock who cared about him deeply, who invited him to join them, and who were just gently leading him to their bed…

All of them stark naked, Bones inclined to ogle his partners for a while, to enjoy the view, however, Jim stole of his attention in one brief second by pushing Bones on his back, taking place between his slightly bent legs, and then he unceremoniously swallowed his erection as if he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Bones, of course, didn’t complain as he was only surprised, pleasantly surprised, and a content sigh escaped from his lips, followed by a broken moan once he again reminded himself who was using his tongue to circle the tip of his cock.

“Jim…” he literally gasped, forcing himself to brace his body on his elbows to have a better view at his friend, putting his mouth to a good use.

“He is remarkably talented in this particular way,” commented Spock on the situation, but in case he would add any other thoughtful info, Bones reached out for him, and for the second time during that night and also his whole life, he kissed Spock, his fingers deliberately sliding into his black hair, and he couldn’t refrain from smiling once Spock gave a cute little sound of pleasure from the touch. While Jim was working on his lower part, Bones fell back into the cushions, so he could use both of his hands on caressing Spock, so he could map his hairy chest, feel the muscles of his back, and in the end, his hand unavoidably started for his erection. Until now, Bones spotted it only briefly, noting its considerable proportions, greenish colours, but now he felt its heaviness on his palm. Stroking Spock, he shivered at the quiet moan that Spock let out, and Bones marvelled at another state of hardness Spock’s cock gained under his touch, bringing about a bolt of arousal ripping through Bones’ body, making him fully realize what was going to happen and that he definitely wanted to feel Spock’s cock… more… Sheer hunger took hold of Bones, making him devour Spock’s mouth and a thought of devouring something else crossed his mind, however, exactly in this moment Jim ceased his ministrations, which made Bones wonder what he was currently up to.

Apparently, Bones was so caught up in exploring Spock’s body, in kissing his mouth and neck and collar bones that he noticed Jim pulling away from his cock with a certain delay because when Bones looked at Jim, his breath got stuck in his throat. The view in front of him was absolutely luxurious – Jim was sitting on his heels, one of his hands behind his back, the other one on his dick as his eyes hungrily watched his two friends making out. Bones ordered himself to take a deep breath and to calm down a bit as otherwise he would’ve come in the very second his mind processed what Jim’s fingers were doing behind his back and in between his ass-cheeks…

Heat surged through his body, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his mouth literally watered at the sight, and Jim was well aware of that, having a smug smile splayed upon his face that was already sweaty and flushed and so kissable that Bones in a split second moved to him, smashing their lips together. Jim moaned into their kiss, and Bones caressing his pecks, moaned as well once their cocks touched, both hard and begging for more attention.

“You’re gorgeous,” slipped from Bones’ lips as he found himself to be in awe when having Jim so hot and horny so close. And Bones was at most willing to please Jim in the same way the Captain pleased him, but as soon as he uttered the praise, Jim grinned at him once more, and in a keen voice informed him:

“I’m prepared, Bones,” and upon that, he put some gel on Bones’ cock, his blue eyes meeting Bones’ as he demanded, “I want you to fuck me.”

Even though he had been already expecting that Jim was going to say something like that, Bones looked hesitantly at Spock whose eyes were of piercing intensity, yet no because of jealousy or anger at Jim for offering himself to somebody else.

“Are you sure?” asked Bones for good measure, yet his hands were already placed upon Jim’s hips as the Captain turned around, his ass trying to grind at Bones who casted one last look at Spock.

“He is,” nodded Spock at him, shifting his position to sit at Jim’s head. “Please, doctor, give Jim what he needs.”

It was almost surreal that the Captain of Enterprise asked him to be fucked, however, Bones had no issues with Jim being submissive in bed. It just surprised him and boosted his arousal immensely when he looked down at Jim’s ass, prepared to be fucked, so as in a dream, Bones stroked once, twice his erection, pointed it in Jim, and gently pushed his hips forward. A satisfied grunt ripped from the core of his chest when he felt the tight heat around his cock that was sliding into Jim easily, smoothly as if Jim’s ass was genuinely hungry to have him inside.

“Yeah… Bones, yeah,” hissed Jim, but there was no pain in his voice, just sheer lust when he pushed back to get Bones as deep as possible. Bones tried to move again, drawing back and thrusting into Jim, deserving a moan from his friend, “Yeah, just like that…”

And Bones obliged, setting a medium tempo at first, enjoying an act of sex he had been dreaming of despite he had forbidden himself it, yet here they were, both of them sweaty, both of them puffing, grunting, and once Jim rather loudly urged him to speed it up, Bones let all the restraints fall down as he fucked Jim like an animal. Jim’s muscles were squeezing him inside, stroking him the way he needed, and he utterly forgot himself, making indents in the skin of Jim’s hips, pounding into him almost brutally, yet Jim’s gasping, his moans unconsciously kept assuring him that he wanted this… That the both of them wanted one another despite behaving as if it had never crossed their minds for years.

Still, Bones was aware of Jim’s dick that surely needed some attention to, but it only brought his level arousal to the point of no return once he realized that Spock was lazily moving his hand in Jim’s crotch, while Jim was just reaching for Spock’s erection, nudging the Vulcan to move closer. Subsequently, Bones watched the Captain greedily, obscenely sucking on Spock’s cock, his head bobbing up and down, while Spock was ruffling his hair, however, his eyes were transfixed upon Bones’ face.

It was too much. Spock looking right into his eyes, his features expressing nothing else but lust when Jim was sucking him off, when Jim was being fucked by Bones… Thrusting a few more times into Jim, pushing him forward on the bed with the power of his movements, Bones went rigid as he came inside Jim, gripping violently on his hips, creating bruises, and when riding out the most powerful orgasm he had in years, he leaned over Jim’s back to bit his shoulder. Simultaneously, he hugged him from behind, pushed Spock’s hand away, and with his own dick still buried in Jim, he took a firm grip on the Captain’s cock, stroking him fast and hard till the body underneath him shivered, and Jim gave a muffled, guttural cry as he came on the bed sheets.

When Bones slipped out of Jim and threw himself on the mattress, he somehow knew that Jim appreciated what he had done, and that he probably even had been hoping for his old friend Bones to be a bit forceful with him. Breathing deeply, he looked at the other two men and smiled goofily, realizing that he was right. Jim was laying on the bed as well, his face turned to Bones, his expression utterly blessed. He seemed so happy, relaxed, and sweetly debauched it touched Bones’ heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Spock was the only one who didn’t reach his climax, he didn’t seem to be impatient. He lazily caressed Jim’s hair, but his eyes from time to time wandered to Bones, and the look in them was fond, yet tinted by the unresolved arousal. He was waiting for them to recover, and once Jim moved, sitting back on his heels, they just nodded at themselves, and Jim gestured Bones to follow him.

Still slightly dazzled, Bones scuttled towards Jim who didn’t reveal anything on what was the next step as he kissed Bones instead of talking. The doctor didn’t mind, of course, weaving his fingers in Jim’s hair, bringing Jim’s face closer to him while he let his friend to lick his way into Bones’ mind, their tongues mingling in a slow, but quite sensual dance. And because his mind wasn’t utterly bright due to the orgasm aftermath, he didn’t even notice how it happened that during their kiss, Jim sat down with his back against a wall while Bones was maneuvered between his legs. Once their kiss ended, Jim made the final adjustments as he embraced the doctor from behind, positioning him so that he was leaning his back to Jim and facing Spock who was already waiting for him, bowing down to his mouth and kissing the rather confused doctor passionately.

The way they placed him, Spock’s palms gently gripping on his thighs… Bones was quick to grasp what his friends’ intentions were and he shivered in anticipation, eagerly opening his mouth for Spock who only grunted in response at first, but then a significantly sweeter sound escaped his lips once one of Bones’ hands touched his straining cock, giving it the much needed touch.

“Doctor, you…” tried Spock to say matter-of-factly, yet the shortage of his own breath forced him to wait, swallow, and start again, “Doctor, you’ve shown us your certain experience on how the intercourse among men works, yet I feel obliged to ask-“

“Yes, Spock, I’ve been on the receiving side, and for God’s sake! I’m in bed with you, so be that kind and drop this highly professional manners, will you?” Bones interrupted him half-irritated, half-amused by Spock’s speech, however, it mostly unnerved him that Spock was still treating him like a colleague, even though a close one.

“I was merely afraid you’d protest that you’re a respectable doctor, not a notorious Don Juan,” remarked Spock and Bones could clearly see that smug expression of his, but Bones really didn’t mind. The short banter set the atmosphere on a relaxed one, but only for a brief second because it was Jim’s turn to speak up. Apparently.

“I doubt that Don Juan was ever eager to get his ass railed by a Vulcan, but I’m not especially erudite in literature, so I might be wrong,” he uttered, getting comfortable behind Bones and placing his chin upon Bones’ shoulder, thus, feeling the way the doctor quietly chuckled.

“The idea is rather amusing, Jim,” said Spock, looking thoroughly stoic, and instead of continuing in the conversation, he opted for preparing the doctor as he dipped his fingers in the gel, and Bones held his breath once his fingers brushed the spot nobody had touched for years.

Fortunately, he remembered that the key was to ease the muscles, so he did so, focusing on Jim’s hands upon his chest, caressing the skin, and also his warm, soft lips on his neck were quite tempting. Turning ever so slightly, he managed to seek Jim’s mouth, kissing him slowly, while Spock was spreading him, his fingers determined, yet gentle, patient, and it didn’t take long until Bones was hard again.

Panting, he parted with Jim to watch Spock whose hand was in between Bones’ legs, but the doctor’s eyes were literally transfixed on Spock’s face, emanating so much arousal he wondered how the Vulcan was able not to act on it. There was fire in his eyes, but the subtlest mischievous smile tugged on his lips when he bowed down, swallowing Bones’ erection as he trust three fingers into the doctor’s body.

Again, their need to fuck was becoming almost tangible among them with Spock’s cautiousness being the only thing holding them back. But as Spock worked his magic on Bones’ cock, the doctor lost his patience, his desire getting the better of him as his body was crying for Spock, he needed him, he needed to feel him inside!

“Spock! Hurry up, I’m not made of glass, I will not break!” he huffed, leaning forward to cup Spock’s face and ease him up from his crotch.

The Vulcan seemed to contemplate the suggestion, maybe he even pondered whether he should give a smartass reply, but Bones was so toally blessed that he didn’t go for it, and instead put some gel on his own hard cock, its head deep green and gleaming with pre-cum. Bones gulped and a hot wave surged down his body when he realized for how long Spock remained not only un-touched, but completely denied.

“Do not worry yourself, doctor,” said Spock as if he knew what Bones was thinking about, which honestly wasn’t that hard to gauge as Bones was literally staring at Spock’s cock, frowning. “I prefer reaching climax only once a day for it is more enjoyable for me then.”

And with these words, he positioned Bones a bit lower, casted one last questioning look at Bones, but as the doctor nodded, lust written in every feature of his face, Spock pushed his cock inside. The burn was here, but Bones paid much attention to it as the feeling of fullness utterly dominated his mind and soul. Stretched around Spock’s erection and hugged by Jim… Bones barely could believe it was really happening, but as Spock thrust in again, and again, still gently, without much force, Bones closed his eyes in pleasure.

In the next moment, he met Spock’s movement, and continued doing so, biting his lips when savouring the feeling, however, once Spock pushed in more forcefully, Bones groaned, his mouth agape.

Frantically searching for Spock’s gaze, Bones looked right into his eyes to almost feel the burning desire blazing in them as he fucked Bones, as he accelerated the speed, and the doctor just took it, revelling in the feeling of being owned in the very second. Spock’s erection kept brushing his prostate, sentencing him just to enjoy all the sensations, while to the collection of thing stimulating him Jim wanted to contribute by reaching down, stroking Bones’ leaking cock firmly, and doctor simply had no chance to last much longer.

It was perfect. His whole body burned with arousal that was intensifying in his groin, his skin sweaty and tingling, aching to be touched everywhere, and therefore Bones moaned apprehensively once his dick was tended to by Jim’s palm, receiving the needed friction. Bones himself then reached for Spock, kissing him with fervour, and at some point he only sensed that Jim joined them, making their experience even sloppier and hotter. With Spock railing his ass, stretching him, making him take it… with Jim’s firm hand upon his aching dick, with their tongues meeting in that sloppy dance…

He moaned silently, his body froze up and then his body arced into Spock, getting his cock as deep as possible while spurting his seed on their bellies and on Jim’s hand. The powerful orgasm ripped through him, his eyes wide open and a meek whimper leaving his lips, and only them he realized that Spock was looking at him, his brown eyes just the abysses of sheer lust when his hips made a few last frantic thrusts before his body went rigid as well, and the Vuclan filled Bones up, breathing hard, his chest heaving.

Bones couldn’t tear his gaze away from Spock who was just experiencing his climax, staying fully buried in Bones, towering over him like a menacing creature. Then, his eyes fluttered shut.

“Leonard…” he whispered emotionally as he leaned in Bones, bringing their mouths together, but instead of kissing him, he just let their lips touch, their breaths mingling.

“Spock…” said Bones also under his breath, studying quietly what he could see from Spock’s expression. He was gently brushing Spock’s hair, taking in the poignant way his own name was voiced and pondering what this was about, but he… he liked it. Spock’s gesture somehow spoke straight to his heart, throbbing with love for the Vulcan whom was now cupping Bones’ face tenderly.

And then, Bones panted, eyes wide with surprise as he experienced another surge of pleasure cruising through his veins, yet not aiming at his crotch anymore. Just coiling, filling him with ecstasy, with joy, contentment, and chest constricting love. It wasn’t possible to exactly describe the whole feeling of it as Bones simply happened to be in heaven, totally enveloped by his friends who loved him, and whom he loved back. It was beautiful… unforgettable… and left him pleasantly hungry for more, so once intensity of the emotions faded away, he was staring at Spock with a broad smile. And Spock, indeed, tentatively smiled back.

“I’m definitely proud of you and the bond you’ve successfully formed here, but my legs are dying,” rumbled Jim from behind Jim’s back, but his tone was playful and touched.

Soon enough, they complied Jim’s request, let him crawl away from his spot and stretch a bit. However, it didn’t slip Bones’ attention that there was another thing quite stiff but for Jim’s back. Without opting for any thinking processes, Bones just acted, sat next to Jim and reached for his hard-on where his hand unexpectedly bumped into Spock’s palm. Looking up, he saw the Vulcan gazing at him with raised brows, still there weren’t any signs of jealousy in his brown eyes.

Leaving Bones to take care of Jim’s lower part, Spock nudged the Captain to lie down before he joined their lips in a slow, sensual kiss that Bones watched with sheer interest. But Spock didn’t refrain from touching Jim more, his hands were roaming over his chest, stomach, giving his erection a few strokes when Bones was paying attention to his balls, while planting kisses on his thighs.

Jim was positively falling apart under their ministrations, moaning with pleasure, his hips quivering with need, his cock constantly begging for more and more friction which both Spock and Bones were happy to provide him with. Bones could imagine how Jim must’ve felt, being so enveloped by attention, being overwhelmed by pleasure, because he experienced the very same feelings just a few minutes before. And once Bones dared to use his mouth on Jim’s erection, licking it tenderly, and then allowing the hard cock to slide between his lips, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world when Jim’s back arc, and he produced a loud, animalistic groan.

“Fuck! You’re-gonna-kill-me!” he managed to stutter out and it took only a few more seconds for Bones to have his mouth full of Jim’s come that he swallowed instinctively.

“You’re gonna kill me…” repeated Jim himself when breathing hard, taking in the power of his orgasm as Bones let his dick slip out of his mouth, savouring the flushed cheeks and utterly debauched look of his Captain.

“Would you like to have some sleep now… Leonard?” was Spock watching his intently as if trying to estimate the level of Bones’ remaining energy. “I believe Jim needs some rest.”

“Yeah… I do,” agreed Jim, smiling tiredly at his two lovers. Then he shifted towards one side of the bed to make more room. “Big spoon today,” he declared, patting the spot next to him and looking at Spock who complied without hesitation. Once he settled in Jim’s embrace, the Captain’s face buried in Spock’s hair, the Vulcan held his own arms open, brows raised in a silent question.

However, there was no answer Bones wished to voice, and therefore he, with a slightly dumb smile caused by the happiness bubbling within his chest, crashed down next to Spock, manoeuvring himself into his arms.

Usually, they wouldn’t have been able to enjoy such peaceful moments, but now… they were on vacation… so Bones could contently breathe out. Hugged by Spock, hearing Jim’s muffled snoring, and feeling utterly and completely… loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support on this fiction :) I'm at most happy there still are people who enjoy stories set in the TOS universe <3


End file.
